THE CAPTAIN COMFORTS HIS TEABOY
by stardiva
Summary: ok this is my first janto fan fic, it happens after the epp come out of the rain. our tea boy seemed so sad in this epp and this is the result of the plot bunnie that was born after i watch it please read and review, Janto fic , this is an Alternate universe...


THE CAPTAIN COMFORTS HIS TEA BOY

THE CAPTAIN COMFORTS HIS TEA BOY.

Ianto's voice trembled as he spoke "One. I think we saved just one. I hear it Jack. I heard it , Something inside calling out to me,"

Jack looked at his partner's face. It broke his heart to see his Ianto, his tea boy so sad and upset, With great care Jack took the flask from Ianto's hands and spoke softly to his companion " We saved one." He glanced over at Qwen then back at the flask he now held, "But which one." Jack looked back at Ianto's face. He looked so upset that Jack couldn't bare it any longer, He looked over at Qwen and handed her the flask, "Give us a minute," Qwen nodded as she looked at Ianto as she left the two men,

Jack then turned his full attention to the young Welsh man who stood trembling in front of him, Jack put his arm around his young lover and held him close "Yan? Hey are you ok? Ianto??" In response to these questions the young man let out a quiet sob as he collapsed in Jack's arms. He sobbed uncontrollably as Jack stood there holding him.

Jack cupped Ianto's chin in his hands. He gave Ianto's tear stained face quick little kisses to ease his pain, He then kissed Ianto's lips and looked deep into the young Welsh man's eyes.

Never in all his lifetimes had Jack met any one like his Ianto Jones, Jack had in his past lives, countless lovers, both male and female, But none had compared to the young man he now held in his arms now,

All his other conquests had just been to Jack mindless and meaningless sex, To them he was Jack Harkness the torso of steel, a shilling a feel . To them he had been a plaything . Something to be used at will and discarded at will,

But with Ianto it was different . To Ianto. Jack was more then that, Jack to him wasn't just a lover he was a friend, Ianto seemed to look past it and saw the real Jack,

He saw the person behind the Man billed as the Man who couldn't die, Ianto valued the relationship he had with his Captain.

From the moment they met Ianto had somehow captured the great immortal known as Captain Jack Harkness's heart, Ianto was the submissive one in the relationship and the sensitive one, But there was a tougher side to the Torchwood Tea boy, Jack knew that when pushed came to shove . that his Yani could push back and offend did, Ianto proved that on the day they had met, Ianto had insisted Jack give him a job at Torchwood, Ianto kept pestering until Jack had threatened to wipe his memory, to which Ianto had replied " Then I guess you're not going to help me catch this pterodactyl then?"

Jack smiled at the memory of them battling the great flying creature, Jack hired him on the spot after that,. "And: he thought " Ianto did make a mean cup of coffee,"

Jack kissed Ianto's lips one more time then looked at him tenderly " Come on Yan Lets go see who we saved, Ianto nodded weakly as Jack lead the way back to where Qwen and Owen were waiting for them at the Torchwood S U V,

At the hospital as Jack and Ianto watched, the little boy ( the only surviving victim) got his last breath back, Which Torchwood had gotten back from the GHOSTMAKER, or the night travelers as Jack had known them,

The little boy smiled at Jack before he had drifted off in a peaceful slumber, Jack smiled as he laid the youngster back down in his hospital bed, Jack then looked back at Ianto and saw the tears forming in his eyes as he whispered "It worked,"

Once Ianto knew the little boy would be taken care of by the Hospital staff then he let Jack take him back to the Torchwood Hub,

Ianto sat on Jack's bed, as Jack gently helped Ianto off with his shirt and tie, Ianto did not resist as the items fell to the ground, But when Jack reached for Ianto's slacks only then did Ianto stop him, "Jack I ," Jack looked at him knowingly " Yan I didn't bring you here to make love, I brought you here so that you can rest and so I can look after my boyfriend," he handed his boyfriend a T shirt "Finish getting ready ok? Then get in to bed, Ok??" the young welsh man nodded meekly

Soon Ianto lay in the bed, after making sure Ianto was ok Jack joined him and soon held him in his arms.

There in Jack's arms Ianto sought and found comfort. This case had affected Ianto greatly, So much so that Jack had not insisted on their usual game of Naked hide and seek, something in Jack told him that Ianto needed comfort not teasing.

:" Jack?" Ianto's voice was small as he spoke, "Yes?" came the response. "Tell me more about your time with the traveling show.' Jack smiled " I wish you could have been there with me," Ianto put his head on Jacks chest " I do too, but I wasn't even born, " Jack smiled and gently kissed Ianto's head, "Ok close your eyes and I will tell you ok? " Ianto snuggled in close to jack's chest and closed his eyes, as jack began his tale Ianto soon drifted off with visions of Jack on the stage and in the distance the sound of carnival Hurdy Gurdy Music,

the end,


End file.
